


Однажды

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Routine, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: Однажды ему просто захотелось помочь. Так сильно, что он лез на рожон, не брезговал преследованием и постоянно забывал о том, что такое личное пространство. Этот парень болтал без умолку часами, рассказывая глупые и совсем неинтересные истории. От него просто невозможно было избавиться.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 4





	1. Стеклянный

**Author's Note:**

> nell - stay

_Однажды он встретил парня, у которого была апатическая депрессия._

Это было рано утром, в забитом автобусе, в который он еле-еле успел запрыгнуть, снова опаздывая. Прижатый спиной к двери, Ухён думал только о двух вещах: как бы не вывалиться из него, когда откроется дверь, и что ему будет за опоздание в первый же день. Пока не уперся взглядом в темноволосого парня, сидящего в самом конце транспорта. 

Его глаза были пустыми. Будто он был здесь и где-то очень далеко одновременно. Нам назвал бы этого человека стеклянным: он просвечивался, словно не наполненный жидкостью стакан. Прозрачный. Существуют же витражи хотя бы, они тоже сделаны из стекла, на стекле, но они разноцветные, яркие, притягивающие, перед ними собираются толпы туристов, а у Ухёна создавалось стойкое ощущение, что парня в черной толстовке с непонятным рисунком на ней видит только он. И смотрит на него уже непозволительно долго.

Но как следует сформироваться эта мысль так и не успела, потому что водитель затормозил у больницы. Дверь открылась, и Наму буквально вывалился из автобуса, снесенный толпой. Люди не стали дожидаться, пока он опомнится и соизволит освободить дорогу. Мало кто из людей вообще любил ждать. Особенно когда часы показывали уже как семь минут от начала рабочего дня. 

Глубоко вздохнув и мысленно прокляв этот, еще не успевший начаться даже толком, день, он разблокировал телефон и взглянул на время. 

08:38.

Он все-таки опоздал и получил полный осуждения взгляд от куратора Ким Сонхи, когда, быстро надев белый халат в холле, переобувшись и подхватив вещи, поднялся по лестнице и взъерошенный влетел в кабинет без стука. 

— Тук-тук, — неловко улыбаясь, Ухён сгорал от стыда и мечтал провалиться под землю под испепеляющим взором опытного врача-психиатра. Он и так каждый раз, когда встречался с ней взглядом, не мог отделаться от мысли, что она видит его насквозь, нагим и беззащитным, а теперь, когда в глазах женщины читалось еще и неприкрытое осуждение, просто готов был молиться всем богам, чтобы иметь возможность исчезнуть сейчас же и никогда больше не видеться с ней. 

— Нам Ухён, который час, Вы не подскажите?

Парень торопливо посмотрел на настенные часы и, опустив голову, произнес: 

— Без пятнадцати девять.

— А во сколько Вы должны были быть здесь?

— В восемь тридцать, — казалось, его голос становился тише с каждым произнесенным словом.

— И как я могу доверить Вам пациента, если Вы даже прийти вовремя не можете? 

Нам усиленно размышлял, какой ответ из всех, которые крутились сейчас у него на языке, будет правильным. И решив, что банальное «этого больше не повторится» - единственно приемлемое, он произнес его вслух. 

Ухён был обычным студентом: временами спал на лекциях, иногда прогуливал, периодически ленился и часто отказывался принимать реальность, состоявшую в том, что до сессии оставалось совсем немного времени. Но это не мешало ему заниматься тем, что ему нравилось: футболом, музыкой и теперь научной деятельностью (Ухён продолжал надеяться, что его не выставят за дверь). Последнее попало в этот список случайно. Он просто не смог устоять перед тем, как ярко и живо Ли Сонёль описывал свое пребывание на территории больницы, бессонные ночи и беседы с пациентом. Его работа шла полным ходом, и он не забывал рассказывать ему о том, что нового он узнал о заболевании вверенного ему больного, или плакаться, когда чего-то совсем не понимал или «расследование» заходило в тупик. 

— Душа человека – потёмки, — как-то за обедом сказал ему Ёль, умудрявшийся четко проговаривать слова даже с набитым ртом, — а человека с шизофренией и подавно!

Тогда Ухён и решил, что ему тоже хочется в самую гущу событий: общения с пациентами, работы с огромным количеством материала, выяснений, что в словах больного правда, а что ложь. 

— Да, конечно, «этого больше не повторится», — с насмешкой проговорила женщина. — Знали бы Вы, как часто мне приходится это слышать. 

— Простите.

— И это тоже, — Ким Сонхи хмыкнула и отвела от него взгляд, что позволило парню, наконец, выдохнуть. — Сонгю, я думаю, сегодня ты можешь быть свободен. Не забывай принимать лекарства.

Нам заинтересованно обернулся, подмечая, что в этом кабинете, оказывается, все это время был еще один человек, и его глаза удивленно расширились. Тот стеклянный парень молча поднялся с дивана, поклонившись женщине, и направился к выходу, прошел мимо застывшего Нама и вышел из кабинета. Ухён же смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь с недоверием, будто ему все это померещилось, и хмурил брови.

— Нам Ухён, — парень вздрогнул и обернулся к окликнувшей его женщине. — Какое заболевание Вас заинтересовало? Давайте покончим с этим поскорее.

— Ох, да, конечно. — Нам засуетился, доставая из рюкзака объёмный, но достаточно потрёпанный блокнот, но, вдруг спохватившись, произнёс: — Могу ли я задать Вам вопрос?

— Задавайте, — куратор вопросительно изогнула бровь. — Часть моей работы, в конце концов, отвечать на вопросы.

— Этот парень?.. — Нам замялся, не зная, как правильно выразиться.

— Апатическая депрессия. Он отказывается идти на контакт, психически отчужден от окружающего мира. Не говорит, концентрируется с трудом, но если вникнет, выполняет работу, не чувствуя после этого усталости. Сонгю все равно. Болезненно бесчувственен, как пишут в ваших учебниках, - она устало откинулась на спинку кресла. — У него расстройства реализуются в жизненной сфере, а тут только два варианта развития событий: позитивная и негативная аффективность. Но, принимая во внимание безучастность ко всему окружающему, собственному положению, отрешенность от прежних желаний и выполнение действий по-привычке, получаем негативную - отсутствие бурной и ожидаемой реакции на ситуацию. В случае Сонгю - реакция, проявляющаяся в отсутствии реакции. Он не делает ничего. Снижена его эмоциональность, подвижность. Весь он будто ушел в отрицательные, негативные значения. Но это все временно и принципиально обратимо.

Ухён задумчиво жевал губу, пытаясь собрать в кучу увиденное и сказанное куратором. Конечно, он читал про депрессию. И он знал, что такие больные редко проходят стационарное лечение, но не думал, что он столкнется с этим так просто и оно вызовет у него ассоциации с прозрачностью и прочим, что он придумал в отношении Ким Сонгю еще утром. Его внезапно посетила шальная мысль: почему бы?..

— Я вижу этот блеск в Ваших глазах, но нет, — предупреждающе подняла ладонь женщина, как только он взглянул на нее и приоткрыл рот, собираясь озвучить свою мысль. — Он не пациент. И я не отдам Вам его на попечение. 

— Но…

— Нам Ухён, нет – это отказ. Он здесь потому, что мой племянник, и не будет объектом Ваших исследований, — слова Ким Сонхи звучали предупреждающе, в голосе и взгляде снова читалось осуждение. Наму поник. 

— Вам известно, что такое синестезия?

Ухён заинтересованно посмотрел на женщину, чуть наморщив нос, таким образом, видимо, выражая интерес, что заставило куратора по-доброму усмехнуться. Этот парнишка был забавным и немного рассеянным, но его рвение к работе не могло не радовать. 

— Феномен, особый способ восприятия, — тут же ответил Ухён и, немного поколебавшись, все же продолжил: — Человек наделяет непроизвольно некоторые явления, понятия или состояния дополнительными качествами, которые им не свойственны. При этом раздражение одного органа чувств вызывает отклик в другом. И при этом чувства словно смешиваются: человек видит или осязает звук, слышит цвет и, — он сделал паузу, — тому подобное, — неуверенно закончил Нам, не зная, какой еще пример можно привести.

— Поработаешь с таким пациентом?

Ухён тут же активно закивал, благодаря и сопровождая все это словами о том, что это очень интересно и он постарается, больше не будет опаздывать и…

— Хватит тараторить!

Часы показывали тридцать две минуты десятого, когда Ухён, получив все необходимые указания и документы, вышел из кабинета, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Пусть ему и достался пациент с интересным случаем, он был доволен и заинтригован, мысленно Нам все равно вернулся к сегодняшнему утру. Пустой взгляд того парня снова встал перед глазами. С него начала складываться картинка. Сознание парня восстанавливало образ Сонгю до самых мелких деталей, и Ухён вдруг неожиданно для себя отметил, что он был очень красивым. Даже несмотря на то, что даже в памяти оставался будто прозрачным. _Как человек мог выглядеть стеклянным?_

Однажды он встретил парня с апатической депрессией. И ему показалось жизненно необходимым узнать об этом заболевании как можно больше.


	2. Придуманный

Ухён запрыгнул в полупустой автобус, расплатился и прошел вглубь, отмечая несколько утомленных людей, видимо, задержавшихся на работе дольше обычного. Или тех, кто не задерживался, однако у них дорога домой или из дома отнимала слишком много времени. Он опустился на сидение в самом конце, доставая телефон из кармана и проверяя время: 20:33. 

Солнце теперь в такой час только садилось, все еще грея закатными лучами. Погода не приносила больше дискомфорта: не было уже ни пробирающего до костей холода, не наступило еще время удушающей жары. За это только и стоило любить весну. И может, еще за обилие зелени, запах цветущей вишни и ощущение совершенно неоправданной свободы и непонятно откуда взявшегося чувства начала. Его всегда оно преследовало – это ощущение. Будто вот-вот что-то случится, начнется и никогда не закончится. Весной ветер дул будто особенный и ему всегда хотелось сказать, что этот ветер несет перемены. 

И даже если весна проходила по обычному сценарию, сменялась жарким летом, а ничего неожиданного не происходило, он продолжал в это верить, не в силах избавиться. Как можно было избавиться от надежды?

Водитель не трогался с места, и Ухён недоуменно поднял взгляд, тут же натыкаясь на уже знакомую макушку. 

Ким Сонгю. 

С того дня прошло уже больше недели, и Наму старался не думать о том, что с этим парнем происходило все это время. Пытался убедить себя в том, что ему это не интересно. Его это не волнует. И он не пытался спрашивать у куратора, не улучшилось ли состояние Сонгю. Нет.

Всего пару раз. 

И каждый раз получал один и тот же ответ:

— Нам Ухён, я пока не вижу, чтобы Вы делали успехи в работе с пациентом. Может, Вы все-таки сосредоточитесь на нем?

И Ухён старался. Прочитал кучу статей в интернете с описаниями синестезии, провел весь вечер в библиотеке вместе с всегда готовым составить компанию Ли Сонёлем, просматривая даже те книги, в которых заболевание только вскользь упоминалось. Но мысленно каждый раз возвращался к апатической депрессии. Нам отвлекался и не мог сосредоточиться, не мог начать спокойно работать, пока не прочитал нужное для понимания, как это работает, количество информации. Его это злило и раздражало, но интерес вспыхивал каждый раз, стоило ему отвлечься от учебы и попытаться глотнуть воздуха. Секунды свободного времени играли с ним злую шутку.

В конце концов, он просто рассказал Ёлю о том, что не может прекратить думать о «том стеклянном парне».

— Ты влюбился в парня?! — его друг не мог быть тихим, просто не умел говорить так, чтобы этого не слышал весь университет. Наму шикнул на него, отчаянно пытаясь закрыть ладонями ему рот. За что ему такое наказание?

— Нет, я не влюбился в парня, Ли Сонёль, как вообще можно влюбиться в человека, которого видел один раз и то мельком, а, скажи мне, пожалуйста? — бубнил Ухён, все еще злой и взъерошенный после попыток утихомирить однокурсника. 

— Однако он тебе интересен, Наму, интересен, — заискивающе шептал тот.

— Ёль, — предупреждающе прошипел парень. — Как из того, что я не могу сосредоточиться на своем пациенте и интересуюсь апатической депрессией, а не его заболеванием, ты умудрился сделать такой вывод?

— Ты нелогичный.

— Зато ты так и блещешь логикой. 

С того дня Сонёль издевался над ним при каждом удобном (и не очень) случае, что совсем не помогало отвлечься. А теперь Ким Сонгю был прямо перед ним, направлялся к нему. Ухён занервничал, убирая рюкзак с соседнего места, однако Ким сел у окна с противоположной стороны, даже не взглянув на него. 

Его взгляд все еще был пустым и выглядел он таким же стеклянным, как и неделю назад. Нам знал, что депрессия не лечится так быстро, однако видеть не изменившееся состояние парня было неприятно. Что-то внутри кололо и мешалось, напрягало. 

Наверняка Сонгю принимал антидепрессанты и витамины. Наверняка Ким Сонхи следила за тем, чтобы он делал упражнения, проводила поведенческую психотерапию, что должно было помогать этому парню избегать неприятной деятельности. Однако какая деятельность для него вообще была неприятной? Что он чувствовал и чувствовал ли вообще хоть что-то? О чем он думал? Нам хотел бы знать, хотел бы разобраться, что творится в чужой голове и как с этим можно было бы справиться. Он не хотел, чтобы Сонгю страдал.

_Он просто хотел помочь. Очень сильно._

Подхватив свои вещи, Ухён пересел на свободное место рядом с Сонгю. Тот не обернулся и, вдохнув как можно больше воздуха в легкие, Нам выпалил:

— Привет. Мы виделись с тобой неделю назад или чуть больше. Меня зовут Нам Ухён, а тебя?

Выражение лица Сонгю не изменилось, он не обернулся и со стороны могло бы показаться, что и вовсе не услышал. Но Наму не собирался сдаваться. 

— Тебя зовут Ким Сонгю, правильно? Я слышал, как куратор называла тебя так. Она так злилась на меня тогда за опоздание. Я думал, она выставит меня за дверь и не пустит больше даже на порог больницы, если это будет не лекция или семинар, — Ухён улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он уже не смотрел на Кима, а глядел точно перед собой. — Но она хороший человек. Пусть и кажется очень строгой, но её объяснения всегда такие понятные и живые, что ли. Представляешь, как-то раз она объясняла нам разницу между истинными и ложными галлюцинациями. Я записывал то, что она говорила, не смотрел на нее, а потом она как закричит: «Смотрите, смотрите, там на столе чертик! Смотрите, какой хорошенький, пушистый, черный! Вы что, не видите, он же прямо там сидит!». Ты не представляешь, как сильно я тогда испугался! А потом она спокойно сказала, что это был пример истинной галлюцинации, — Ухен обиженно поджал губы и посмотрел на Сонгю, который все еще не отводил взгляда от сменяющего пейзажа за окном. — А потом, когда мы уже успокоились, она вдруг тихо-тихо проговорила: «Я вижу на столе чертика, но его вижу только я. Вы не видите его. Он прозрачный, дымчатый». И затем так легко и спокойно уточнила, что это уже были ложные галлюцинации. Это все так странно и так интересно, правда?

Автобус в очередной раз затормозил у остановки, впуская новый поток людей, однако Ухён давно уже перестал следить за дорогой. Все его внимание было обращено к разговору с Ким Сонгю, он старался увлечься своим рассказом настолько, чтобы в голосе отчетливо слышались краски. Наму набрался смелости, повернулся к Сонгю и увидел все ту же, ни капли не изменившуюся картинку. 

Тот все еще не обращал на него внимание. 

Но за окном уже стемнело, зажглись уличные фонари и множество вывесок, и все эти разноцветные блики сейчас плясали на лице парня. Свет путался в его темных волосах, и Наму почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска. 

Он только что рассказал какую-то дурацкую историю совершенно незнакомому человеку, а сейчас не мог отвести взгляда от его лица, бесстыдно залипая. Потому что даже бесцветные витражи могли быть красивыми. Потому что Ким Сонгю все еще казался ему красивым. 

Сонгю потянулся к карману своей сумки, выуживая черные наушники и телефон. Ухён вздрогнул, будто снова возвращаясь в реальность, удивленно моргая и сбрасывая с плеч вязкое наваждение. 

Движения Кима казались замедленными, автоматическими, и Нам читал о том, что это было возможно, однако не был готов к тому, что это будет выглядеть так. Наблюдая за действиями этого парня, Ухён подумал, что он бы мог сойти за его собственную ложную галлюцинацию. Прозрачный, будто придуманный, несуществующий в реальности. 

Одернув себя, Ухён неловко улыбнулся, снова попытавшись было заговорить с парнем, но тот уже заткнул уши наушниками. Еще когда Наму только решил подсесть к Киму, он уже подсознательно понимал, что не дождется ни реакции, ни ответа, когда заговорит. Он знал, что не получит их. Но ему почему-то нравилась мысль, что парень слышит его голос, даже если самому Сонгю этот факт был безразличен.

— Я тоже люблю музыку, — это звучало очень глупо, Наму понимал это, но останавливать себя не хотел. Достав наушники из внутреннего кармана джинсовой куртки, он подключил их к телефону, наконец, отведя взгляд от Сонгю, чтобы найти песню, послушать которую ему сейчас казалось правильным. — Поэтому давай послушаем вместе.

Он давно проехал свою остановку. Часы показывали 21:44, но спешить Ухёну все равно было некуда. В общежитии его никто не ждал, даже родители теперь не звонили ему каждый день, чтобы узнать, как он справляется. Сонёль, наверное, снова «расследовал дело о шизофрении». Подумав о том, что завтра его все равно не ждало ничего сложного, к чему требовалось бы готовиться заранее, Нам решил, что проедет еще немного. Ночной город все-таки замечательно сочетался с практически любой мелодией. 

И ему хотелось еще немного побыть рядом с Ким Сонгю. Даже если тому было все равно. 


	3. Светлый

У Сонёля теперь было еще больше поводов для шуток и дружеских подколов. Теперь Ухён каждый вечер ждал, когда Сонгю сядет в автобус, подсаживался к нему и заводил беседу. Нам с завидным упорством рассказывал Киму о том, как прошел его день, что он услышал или увидел в университете, о новом альбоме его любимой группы и прочих вещах, которые были совершенно не-важными. Ким не отвечал, никак не реагировал и все время смотрел в окно, однако через пару дней прекратил затыкать уши наушниками. Наму считал это маленькой победой. В тот день он, сияя, влетел в комнату и кинулся на шею Сонёлю, крича что-то о том, что он не бесполезный, его монологи не бесполезные, что все не так уж и безобразно бессмысленно и он сможет, справится. Он был таким счастливым, что Ли даже не посмел его оттолкнуть, только похлопывал по спине и приговаривал «тише-тише». 

После этого у Нама будто открылось второе дыхание. Он стал еще живее и еще внимательнее. Однажды Ухён даже вышел из автобуса вместе с Кимом, слишком сильно увлеченный рассказом о своем пациенте, который, спустя так много времени, все-таки стал воспринимать его серьезно и прекратил недовольно ворчать каждый раз, как парень переступал порог его палаты. Они петляли вместе по узким, темным, извилистым улочкам так долго, но, в конце концов, Сонгю подошел к одному из домов и стал подниматься по лестнице. Ухён замер, удивленный и будто очнувшийся, но, осознав, что Кима уже рядом не было, прокричал «До завтра!» и поплелся на остановку, попутно проверяя время.

22:03. 

Сонёль называл его поведение зависимостью и бурчал о том, что его друг либо сошел с ума, либо все-таки влюбился. Но Нам пропускал это мимо ушей, подхватывал вещи и выбегал из комнаты, в спешке забывая закрыть дверь и не слыша возмущенный крик однокурсника. Встречи с Ким Сонгю, незаметно для самого Ухёна, стали для него важными.

Он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что был бы рад услышать его голос. Нам чувствовал себя странно, когда смеялся над собственными шутками и сам отвечал на свои же вопросы. Ухён хотел бы знать, что думает Сонгю о тех или иных вещах, какую музыку слушает, как относится к тому, что Наму вертится вокруг него назойливой мухой уже несколько недель. И, пытаясь поставить себя на его место, Ухён не приходил ни к какому выводу. Он же не знал его. Не знал о нем ничего. Черный потрепанный блокнот все чаще заполнялся не заметками о том, как лечится апатическая депрессия, а догадками, как бы мог реагировать Сонгю на слова парня. 

Не имея возможности узнать, о чем думает Ким Сонгю, Ухён наблюдал за каждым его движением. Он мог, сам того не заметив, замолчать на полуслове и засмотреться, блуждая взглядом по лицу Сонгю: от узких глаз до острого подбородка. Ким очень сильно напоминал Наму тибетскую лису. 

Сонгю носил мешковатую одежду, рукава его курток или кофт обычно скрывали его руки, оставляя видимыми только кончики пальцев, а двигался он медленно и будто лениво. Наму не был уверен в том, что последнее было следствием депрессии: в первую их встречу жесты парня были скованными и автоматическими. Сейчас Сонгю уже не двигался так, будто был собран опытными учеными, и Ухёну хотелось верить, что это был ещё один шаг вперёд. 

Чем больше времени он проводил с Сонгю, чем чаще заглядывал ему в глаза, тем реальнее он становился для него. Наму все чаще одергивал Сонёля, когда он интересовался о делах его «стеклянного друга». Ким больше не был прозрачной иллюзией, и пусть пока Ухён не мог определить, какой палитрой цветов был окрашен мир этого человека, он очень надеялся, что скоро сможет это узнать.

— Тебе просто нужно действовать, — Ёль набил полный рот редьки, а затем указал на него перепачканными палочками. Наму поморщился. — Ты слишком нерешительный.

— Ли Сонёль, о чем ты опять говоришь?

Парень задумчиво пережевывал еду, смотря куда-то перед собой. Они сидели в столовой в перерывах между парами и, пока Ухён усиленно пытался вспомнить (запомнить) хоть что-то, нервно листая учебник, Ёль, совершенно спокойный и не менее раздражающий своим спокойствием, наслаждался едой. Ухён посмотрел на задумавшегося друга и снова перевел взгляд на пожелтевшие страницы. Но стоило Наму решить, что на этом разговор закончен и тема исчерпана, как Ли протянул:

— Пригласи его куда-нибудь, — глаза парня загорелись, и он вытер рот салфеткой, откидываясь на спинку стула и поглаживая живот. — Фух, как же хорошо. — И, будто осененный догадкой, он добавил, стараясь сделать голос как можно более серьезным: — И обязательно накорми!

Иногда Ухён его не понимал. Он очень часто его не понимал. Не мог различить, где у Сонёля проходила грань между шуткой и навязчивой идеей, между глупостью и серьезностью. Он то вел себя, как пятилетний ребенок, то принимался рассуждать о ценности человеческой жизни или проблемах современного мира. Но Наму было комфортно с ним: он считал Ёля особенным, а его странности даже казались ему милыми, однако он никогда не сказал бы об этом вслух. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Сонгю даже не разговаривает со мной.

— Мне что, все придумывать за тебя? Это ты влюбился, — Ухён предупреждающе посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. — Ладно-ладно. Но подумай об этом. Еда иногда творит чудеса получше любой, даже самой волшебной, палочки.

Ухён усмехнулся на слова друга, достал блокнот из сумки и под взглядом Ёля, который явно был горд собой, записал последнюю фразу.

Наму знал, что Сонгю было лучше не только по собственным наблюдениям. Теперь, когда он делал успехи в исследованиях и написание научной работы шло полным ходом, Ким Сонхи стала относиться к нему намного лучше и почти охотно отвечала на вопросы о здоровье своего племянника. Он знал, что светотерапия давала свои результаты, поэтому, боясь возможного возникновения повторных случаев заболевания, куратор так и не решилась использовать депривацию сном (Сонгю тогда должен был бы бодрствовать всю ночь и целый день после, что давало положительные результаты в 60-70% случаев, однако не было гарантии, что симптомы полностью и безвозвратно исчезнут). Ким продолжал принимать лекарства и не должен был больше приходить к ней каждый день. 

Наму читал слишком много. Из книг им было почерпнуто столько странных методик лечения депрессии. Некоторых его предложения вызывали у Ким Сонхи смех, другие заставляли хмуриться и напоминать парню, что доверять следует только проверенным источникам. Но Ухён продолжал задавать вопросы, желая понять, что из этого действительно способно помочь, потому что, будь его воля, он даже пригласил бы шаманов и попробовал изгнать из Кима демона, как в старину. Если бы это действовало. 

Но Нам никогда не спрашивал о том, что послужило причиной возникновения депрессии. Он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что с ним делились сведениями о ее течении и капелькой надежды на то, что совсем скоро Сонгю снова будет в порядке. Его куратор часто повторяла, что у ее племянника чудесная улыбка, и Ухён каждый раз не мог сдержать свою, потому что голос женщины в такие моменты становился очень мягким и теплым. Однако внутри у Наму что-то с треском переворачивалось и тяжелело. 

А ещё он прекрасно знал, что следовать советам Ли Сонёля глупо и опасно, но, когда спустя почти восемь дней, снова провожая Кима к самому дому и рассказывая ему необычайно глупую шутку, Ухён увидел, как губы парня растянулись в слабой, почти незаметной улыбке, решил, что, может, стоит попробовать? Потому что Сонгю, уже начавший подниматься по ступенькам, внезапно замер и обернулся, коротко кивнув ему на прощание и легко приподняв уголки губ. 

Наму почувствовал, как краска прилила к щекам, а ладони стали влажными. Он испуганно-удивленно смотрел на парня напротив, надеясь, что то, что он увидел сейчас, было реальностью, а не плодом его воображения. Ухён поднял ладонь, на краю сознания проскользнула мысль, что его пальцы подрагивают, и помахал в ответ, выдавливая из себя ответную улыбку, но Сонгю уже отвернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице. 

Сердце отчаянно билось о грудную клетку. И Наму понял, что готов был не только согласиться на каждую из сумасшедших идей Ёля, но и нарядиться в костюм дерева и ездить в таком виде целый день по городу, фотографируясь со всеми желающими, если это заставит Ким Сонгю улыбнуться ему снова. 

Однажды он встретил парня с апатической депрессией.   
И, кажется, все-таки влюбился. 


	4. Реальный

Нам Ухён никогда не писал письма. Ему с детства говорили, что ручку он держит странно, неправильно и как-вообще-можно-так-писать, и в мыслях был кавардак: фразу не удавалось поймать за хвост. Нужное казалось странным, как только ложилось на бумагу. Школьные сочинения слишком часто оборачивались раскиданными листами по всей комнате. Но это казалось ему правильным – сунуть лист Сонгю в руки и выйти на своей остановке, не оборачиваясь и не показывая своего смущения. В том, что его лицо будет гореть после этого, он не сомневался.

Наму закусывает кончик карандаша и думает, что «Дорогой Ким Сонгю…» звучит слишком официально и начинать этими словами он точно не будет. За такими фразами обычно следуют неприятности. Отчего-то Ухён был уверен в этом, пусть он никогда и не получал писем. 

Это должно было быть легко: просто выплеснуть на бумагу часть чувств и немного мыслей, что жили у него в голове так давно. Однако смущение и страх сказать что-то не то побеждали раз за разом. И буквы выходили еще более кривыми, чем обычно. 

Он думал об этом письме-записке весь день, летая в облаках на парах, не обращая внимания на издевательства Ёля и врезаясь во все и всех подряд. Ухён ощущал бардак в своей голове почти физически, но сделать с этим ничего не мог. Ему хотелось, чтобы все прошло хорошо, чтобы Сонгю согласился на небольшую смену обстановки и физическую терапию в виде обычной прогулки. Не планировал ничего интересного, сложного, потому что вся эта идея уже казалась ему чудаковатой. 

Нам не знал, представить себе не мог, как теперь будет говорить так много, если, стоило только подумать о Ким Сонгю, вспомнить изогнутые в почти незаметной улыбке губы, как почву выбивало из-под ног.

А потом у него в голове что-то щелкнуло, и парень быстро вывел дату, время и место, добавил в конце «Составишь мне компанию, пожалуйста?». Вырвал лист из блокнота, сложил его дважды пополам, а затем откинулся на спинку кресла, выдыхая, наконец, потому что этого достаточно, и он должен поговорить с Кимом с глазу на глаз, а не изъясняться с ним сложными, написанными на бумаге фразами и обилием знаков препинания. Правда, было бы здорово, если бы понял он это до того, как вырвал дюжину страниц и перебрал в голове еще больше вариантов. 

Сонёль назвал его влюбленным идиотом, когда в очередной раз увидел, как друг нервно кусает губы и старается справиться с самим собой. И Ухён уже даже не спорил. Только кинул в него подушкой, потому что щеки горели и нельзя об этом говорить так, чтобы издёвки в голосе было больше, чем сочувствия. 

Нам поднял взгляд на часы, на циферблате которых светилось зелёным 19:54, и, трижды выдохнув, поднялся на ноги. Он сунул в рюкзак блокнот, в карман толстовки – записку, немного помедлил и подключил к телефону наушники. Сейчас ему необходимо было послушать что-то беззаботное, чтобы успокоиться и не наделать глупостей. Ухён чувствовал себя школьницей перед свиданием с самым красивым мальчиком параллели, что жутко раздражало: он не должен был так нервничать. Сделав музыку громче и обернувшись, чтобы проверить, ничего ли не забыл, он вышел из комнаты. 

Когда он только поступил в университет, ему пришлось столкнуться с самым, как говорили старшие, жутким преподавателем. Все с сочувствием похлопывали его по плечу и желали удачи, но Ухён упорно не понимал, может ли все быть так плохо уже на первом курсе? И будет ли требовать этот «упаси-бог-к-нему-попасть» человек так много, как говорят? 

Как оказалось, было не плохо, а просто тяжело. По десять часов в обнимку с учебником и лекциями, два изнуряющих семинара в неделю. Но Наму был благодарен этому человеку не только за то, что одним взглядом тот мог заставить понять, как важно научиться работать, но и за сказанное когда-то: «Все намного проще, чем вы думаете».

Это теперь стало привычкой. Когда что-то шло не-так, он прокручивал это в голове до тех пор, пока не успокаивался. И мир возвращался на своё место. 

— Потому что все проблемы существуют у вас в голове. 

«И ты никогда не узнаешь, что будет дальше, пока не сделаешь шаг», — Ухён улыбался, вспоминая одну фразу за другой и думал: насколько же сильно нужно было проесть ему мозг, если он помнил все даже спустя несколько лет. 

Его предмет был совсем не связан с философией, но тот человек так любил пафосные изречения, носил всегда идеальный, без единой складки, костюм, курил дорогие сигары и внушал уважение. Повторял одно и то же так много раз, что не запомнить это было невозможно. 

Наму снял наушники и шагнул в автобус, расплатился за проезд и направился уже к ставшему привычным месту в самом конце автобуса. Опустился на сидение, снял с плеча рюкзак и обернулся к Сонгю.

— Привет.

Долгие прогулки и музыка, странные, обрывочные воспоминания, совершенно неподходящие, но нужные именно в этот момент, всегда спасали от навязчивого волнения. Поэтому теперь, глядя точно в глаза Киму, Ухён чувствовал себя спокойным и потакал своему желанию улыбаться. Парень напротив казался сейчас ему живым. Каким бы абсурдом это не было, но Ухён отчетливо ощущал, как от этого человека исходило тепло.   
Сонгю кивнул. Отвернулся к окну.

И Нам бы уже начал рассказывать о том, как прошел его день, только бы потратил секунду на то, чтобы выбрать историю, с которой следовало начать, но Ким повернулся к нему снова и произнес:

— Привет. 

_Мягкий_. 

Его голос был мягким. И картина стала полной. Будто собравшаяся в голове мозаика. Весь Сонгю теперь был не стеклянным нераскрашенным витражом, не просто тёплым или живым, а настолько существующим в этой реальности, что представить его отдельно от всего мира было бы сейчас просто невозможно. Сердце Наму отбивало чечетку, а руки снова принялись подрагивать.

Он не волновался, нет. 

Его просто охватила паника.

— Д-да… Как дела?

Сонгю приподнял бровь удивленно, но ответил:

— Все в порядке. А у тебя?

Наму поднял ладони к лицу и, зажмурившись, ударил себя по щекам, а потом снова посмотрел на Сонгю. 

— Возьми себя в руки, Нам Ухён, — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя ужасно и не в силах отвести взгляд от лица парня. — Пожалуйста. 

— Что?

Он был таким красивым сейчас. Не так, как в самый первый раз, когда Ухён его увидел. Что-то ощутимо поменялось в образе Сонгю. На нем была футболка с логотипом Nell, заправленная в черные джинсы; его волосы были в полном беспорядке, потому что на улице бушевал довольно сильный, но теплый ветер; его взгляд невозможно было прочесть. Но Ким _видел_ Ухёна. Не смотрел сквозь него. 

— Прости, — Нам сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы руки не дрожали. — Прости, да, у меня все хорошо. Просто это было очень неожиданно. Я не думал, что ты заговоришь со мной. Так скоро заговоришь, — он закусил губу и все-таки отвел взгляд, осознав, что все это время в упор смотрел на Сонгю. – Но я очень рад, что ты в порядке. Я не могу собрать себя в кучу и придумать хоть что-то адекватное, потому что это так внезапно, и я так рад. Я несу какой-то бред, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

Воцарилась тишина. Ухён чувствовал на себе взгляд Кима, но не находил в себе силы посмотреть в ответ. Его щеки по цвету могли сравниться сейчас только с любимой красной кружкой Ёля, он был уверен в этом. Потому что не нервничал так еще никогда в своей жизни: чтобы без единой связной мысли в голове и возможности сделать хотя бы какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Нам Ухён, — произнес Сонгю спустя какое-то время. Наму медленно, с особой осторожностью повернулся к нему. — Это моя остановка. 

Ухён моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Кивнул и, когда автобус остановился, медленно поднялся со своего места. 

Он же планировал все совсем по-другому.

Широко распахнув глаза и мысленно выругавшись, он сунул руку в карман толстовки.

— Подожди! — и, сделав пару шагов в сторону остановившегося Кима, вложил ему записку в руку. 

Сонгю успел только кивнуть ему, тут же выскакивая из автобуса. А Нам Ухён думал всю дорогу назад о том, какой же он идиот. Он не умеет держать себя в руках. Он легко поддается панике. И он совершенно не может действовать в экстренных ситуациях. 

— Ты влюблен, Ухённи, — сказал ему Сонёль тем же вечером. — А влюбленные люди всегда ведут себя так, словно они сбежали от Ким Сонхи.


	5. Завершенный

— Ли Сонёль.

Ёль не обращал внимания на Нама, продолжая методично пережевывать обед и листать учебник, бегло пробегаясь взглядом по строчкам. Он точно читал это вчера?

— Сонёль.

Читал же. Потратил на это много времени. Если считать те полтора часа, на которые он уснул, конечно. 

Ему не нужно было отрывать взгляд от пожелтевших листов, чтобы знать, что Ухён сейчас наверняка смотрел на него умоляюще, широко раскрыв глаза, выпятив нижнюю губу и сложив ладони лодочкой. Но это было неинтересно.

— Ёль, пожалуйста.

Однако Наму мог быть очень навязчивым, если хотел чего-то добиться сильно и немедленно. 

— Что?

— Я ничего не знаю про звезды, — обреченным шепотом. 

— Ты знаешь, что они есть на небе, что на них можно посмотреть в планетарии или съездить в обсерваторию. Этого достаточно. С остальным разберешься на месте.

И он ушел тогда, оставляя Ухёна один на один с ворохом мыслей. Наму бы сказал, что друзья так не поступают и назвал бы это самым настоящим предательством, если бы не был так увлечен ими, затянут без возможности выбраться в паутину из собственных опасений. 

А все потому, что идеи, приходящие неожиданно, чаще всего чудаковатые, но искренние до покалываний в кончиках пальцев рук. Особенно те, что после полуночи записываются короткими предложениями на полях потертых страниц, пока в голове мысли о том, какого это: гулять по городу, в котором каждый уголок освещен светом из окон жилых домов, уличными фонарями и множеством рекламных вывесок. Ощущать, как сильно ночной воздух походит на волшебство, окутывающее с ног до головы так, что не страшно замерзнуть и простудиться. Пить горячий кофе, купленный в найденной случайным образом круглосуточной кофейне. Быть в каждом из этих моментов ключевой фигурой.

«Звезды в Сеуле - редкое явление. Но их нужно обязательно найти и показать Ким Сонгю».

Нам и сейчас думал так. Небо красивое в любых своих проявлениях: когда безоблачное, когда затянутое тучами или окрашенное лучами заходящего солнца. Еще перед самым его восходом. Однако ночью всегда почему-то задавать вопросы легче, отвечать проще и слова сами просятся наружу. Не нужно придумывать ничего. Будто все страхи и условности, сдерживающие тебя днем, отступают вместе с солнечным светом. 

Поэтому ему хотелось дать увидеть Киму именно усыпанное сияющими осколками полотно. 

Часы показывали 22:54. Сонгю опаздывал на один час и тридцать три минуты. 

Наверное, следовало бы уже перестать ждать и пойти домой. Глупо надеяться, что человек, не появляющийся уже столько времени, вдруг придет. Но на улице было немного прохладно, очень тихо и по-особенному уютно. Рядом стояли два стаканчика с остывшим кофе и коробочка с клубничным тортом. Ветер едва ощутимыми прикосновениями проникал под ткань футболки, забираясь пальцами под джинсовую куртку. Было спокойно, поэтому хотелось еще немного оставаться на восьмой (если считать снизу) ступеньке лестницы и смотреть, как огни города отражаются в черной воде. 

Наму прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мелодию, играющую в наушниках, и не заметил, как рядом присел Сонгю. Обратить внимание заставило легкое прикосновение к плечу.  
  
— Я не хотел приходить сюда, — услышал Ухён, вынув капельки из ушей, — но ты мог ждать слишком долго. 

Нам улыбнулся, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди: слышать голос Кима все еще было слишком необычно, но очень приятно. 

— Привет, Сонгю. И спасибо.

Он выглядел немного смущенным. Одетый в легкую кофту и темные джинсы, Сонгю хмурился и прятал кончики пальцев в длинные рукава, словно старался скрыть руки. Ухён взял стаканчик с кофе и вложил ему в ладони, останавливая безуспешные попытки натянуть ткань как можно ниже. 

— Ты любишь клубнику?

Дождавшись удивленно-заторможенного кивка, Наму придвинул к парню коробочку со сладостью. Ким немного поколебался, но, отставив в сторону кофе, взял ее в руки. Увидев кусок клубничного торта, он искоса посмотрел на Ухёна, но все же не стал отказываться и отломал немного пластиковой ложкой, позволяя этим Наму выдохнуть и отвернуться: теперь, занятый едой, Сонгю будет не таким напряженным, правда?

Воцарилось молчание. С их последней встречи прошло всего три дня, которые Ухён сначала отвел себе для поиска звезд, но теперь он думал, что за это время успело произойти слишком много всего. Середина июня грозила приближающейся сессией. На улицах города становилось все невыносимее. В отделениях царил хаос и хотелось сбежать оттуда как можно быстрее. На него жаловался куратору пациент, потому что думать о посторонних вещах, когда он решился, наконец, открыться ему, - неприемлемо. Ким Сонхи сначала отчитывала, затем качала головой, а потом и вовсе попросила проследовать за ней в кабинет. 

— У тебя что-то стряслось? — спросила она, стоило Ухёну прикрыть за собой дверь и повернуться к ней.

Стряслось ли? Нет. Он слишком сильно переживал по пустякам, корил себя за оплошность и думал, не причиняет ли вреда Киму своей неосторожностью. Каждый совершенный им шаг казался ему ужасной глупостью сейчас. Это все занимало так много места в его голове, что сосредоточиться на чем-то было тяжело. 

— Как... - Нам запнулся, все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли задавать этот вопрос. — Как чувствует себя Сонгю?

Ким Сонхи пристально смотрела на него. Даже если она и была удивлена, на ее лице этого не отразилось и голос оставался совершенно спокойным. 

— Думаю, что хорошо, — Наму продолжал смотреть на нее вопросительно, чуть склонив голову и шурша страницами истории болезни. Откинувшись на спинку стула, куратор вздохнула и продолжила: — Он уже долго проходил терапию, Ухён. Я даже начинала беспокоиться, потому что это не давало вообще никакого результата несколько недель. Но сейчас он разговаривает со мной, сам звонит и даже задает вопросы. Он больше не принимает лекарства, только витамины. Нарушения в соматовегетативной сфере теперь не такие явные: почти нормализовались аппетит и сон. Я не могу точно сказать, насколько он в порядке, но Сонгю чувствует. А с остальным можно справиться. 

— То есть если он, допустим, решит пойти и прогуляться, это не отразится на нем плохо, так ведь?

Нам чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Ким Сонхи вопросительно изогнула бровь, чуть нахмурившись.

— Нет. Ты не понимаешь сути, Ухён. Если он захочет выйти на улицу - значит, произошло изменение в его состоянии. Потому что он захочет этого. Когда ты встретил его впервые, у меня в кабинете, он уже прошел через это. Потому что еще некоторое время назад я не могла заставить его подняться с кровати или поесть. Все началось с невозможности сосредоточиться и общей слабости в мышцах, а закончилось нежеланием двигаться, потому что любая физическая нагрузка, как я узнала позже, казалась ему пагубной и грозила ухудшением состояния. Постепенно симптомы становились все легче, исчезали в обратном порядке. Теперь понятно? — Ухён заторможено кивнул. — Вот и хорошо. Если это действительно все, что тебя беспокоило, — губы женщины растянулись в улыбке, — надеюсь, ты теперь сосредоточишься на работе. 

Нам хотел сказать что-то еще, но был остановлен одним движением руки и словами о том, что атипичных симптомов не наблюдалось, все остальное, включая потерю вкусовых ощущений и снижение либидо, он прочитал и сам. И еще о том, что ему стоит иметь немного больше такта. 

Нам взял в руки стаканчик с кофе и сделал глоток, тут же поморщившись и высунув кончик языка: еще теплый и горький. 

Слева послышался едва слышный смешок. 

— Ты перепутал стаканчики? 

— Забыл уточнить про сахар. 

— Ты пьешь кофе с сахаром?

— А еще я не пью теплый кофе.

— Ты странный, Ухён, — Сонгю кивнул, будто соглашаясь с самим собой. Он задумчиво поводил ложкой по бисквиту и медленно, будто тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, продолжил: — Ты подсаживаешься к незнакомцам в автобусе, разговариваешь с ними, идешь за ними до самого дома. Ты назначаешь встречи и ждешь слишком долго, а потом даже не злишься на них. Это слишком. 

— Ты ошибаешься.

— В чем?

— Во множественном числе, — Ухён нахмурился. — Так было только с тобой, — тихо добавил он почти ворчливо и почти обидевшись. 

Ветер усиливался, и от этого по рукам и ногам пробегали толпы мурашек, что заставляло чувствовать себя некомфортно: у воды всегда холоднее. Нам поёжился. Он мог предположить, что Сонгю смотрит на него или удивленно, или испуганно, или с насмешкой, но поворачиваться и проверять свои догадки, чтобы подчеркнуть правильный ответ, не было желания.

А еще его щеки снова заливал румянец. Обычно Ухён смущал людей своими словами: не особо задумывался перед тем, как что-то говорить. Но Ким Сонгю заставлял краснеть его чересчур много, из-за чего хотелось просто заткнуться. 

— Почему?

Наму повернулся к парню, который грыз ложку и смотрел точно перед собой. У Кима длинные пальцы, беспорядок на голове и, кажется, в голове тоже. Он прямолинейный и задает вопросы, не беспокоясь об ответе, а желая услышать его. При этом он сам смущается, чувствует себя порой явно не в своей тарелке, но думает, что успешно это скрывает и никто не замечает (что Ухён не замечает, как на белом пластике становится все больше следов от зубов).

Ким Сонгю – это слишком. Слишком много догадок и вопросов. И Нам не представляет, как бы мог не обратить на него внимание.

— Ты был стеклянным, — все так же, тихо, не стараясь говорить хотя бы немного громче, начинает он и чувствует, как пульс учащается. — Сидел в самом конце автобуса. Смотрел будто сквозь, в пустоту. Ты не принадлежал этому миру. Я опаздывал к куратору Ким Сонхи и моя голова была забита только этим. Я бы забыл о тебе тут же, если бы не столкнулся с тобой снова уже в кабинете, — Ухён сцепил пальцы в замок, ожидая, что с этим жестом вернется и уверенность. — Она рассказала мне о депрессии, и я подумал, что заняться твоим случаем было бы очень интересно, но меня осадили и дали другого пациента. Но я не мог сосредоточиться: думал, искал, читал, записывал. И все мысли забиты только твоим диагнозом. 

— Тебя заинтересовала депрессия? — перебил Сонгю, и Наму мог поклясться, что звучало это как разочарование. 

— Нет! Точнее, сначала да, но, — Ухён замялся. Ким все еще не смотрел на него, но усмешка на его лице была слишком горькой, и Нам подумал, что явно делает все неправильно. Все должно быть не так. — Но потом я встретил тебя еще раз. Снова в автобусе. Когда подсел в первый раз. Ты даже слушать меня не стал, но я нес какую-то чушь, даже не понимая, зачем это делаю. Мне просто захотелось помочь тебе. Очень сильно. 

Нам замолчал, осознавая, что последнее предложение прозвучало слишком громко в той тишине, что окружала их сейчас. Он обеспокоенно вглядывался в профиль Сонгю, и когда тот повернулся к нему, поймал его взгляд, то прикрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть. Они были темными. 

— Я захотел быть рядом, Сонгю, — прошептал Ухён, чувствуя, как накатывает волнами отчаяние.

Ким отвернулся, провел ладонями по лицу и выдохнул, закрывая глаза и, кажется, стараясь вернуть контроль над собственными эмоциями. 

_Он чувствовал слишком много сейчас._

— Очень назойливый Нам Ухён, — наконец, произнес Сонгю. — Это первое, о чем я подумал. Это первое, что заинтересовало меня спустя очень, очень много времени. Сначала мне было все равно, я не понимал, зачем ты сел ко мне, что ты говорил я слушать не хотел. Но спустя время. Я подумал, что перекрываю твою болтовню музыкой. Что намеренно затыкаю уши, чтобы не слышать тебя. Я так удивился тогда. А потом подумал, что удивляюсь. Избегаю. Думаю о том, что ты вообще творишь. 

Наму боялся даже дышать. Он замер, ловил каждое слово, каждую эмоцию на лице Сонгю. Смотрел на сцепленные в замок пальцы, на глаза, что следили за ним с таким же вниманием. Ему хотелось записать каждое предложение, чтобы не пропустить ничего, не забыть. 

— Я не говорю, что в порядке благодаря тебе. Я и не очень уверен, что это значит - быть в порядке. Нет. Но, — Ким задумался, замолкая на жалкие мгновения, позволяя Ухёну вдохнуть воздуха в легкие, — тебе было не все равно. Ты рассказывал мне что-то каждый день, не молчал ни минуты, тараторил и размахивал руками. И я подумал, что, может, стоит послушать, что же ты говоришь. 

Сонгю замолчал, и на Ухёна разом обрушилось слишком много звуков: плеск волн, шелест листьев, движение машин. Будто возвращаясь в эту реальность, он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и быстро, боясь, что слова вылетят из головы, начал говорить:

— Я был готов ко всему. Все, что угодно, лишь бы ты заговорил со мной. Это было иррационально, странно, но мне так было необходимо услышать хоть слово от тебя. В какой-то момент я просто помешался на тебе. Читал обо всем, что лечит депрессию. Я даже выучил наизусть определение Карла Ясперса и бормотал его время от времени. Ты знаешь, что в старину считали, что депрессия - это одержимость дьяволом. Таких больных таскали к экзорцистам, купали в святой воде, и я подумывал о том, как бы обрызгать тебя как можно незаметнее, — Нам улыбнулся, вспоминая глупую идею и видя, как Сонгю хмурит брови, явно недовольный такой, хоть и несостоявшейся, перспективой. — Или считают, что общение с животными помогает. Я хотел взять собаку моего соседа Ёля и устроить тебе знакомство с Агой. Но только он бы все равно не позволил. И сегодня. Я хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел на звезды, — Ухён выдохнул и покачал головой, указывая рукой куда-то себе за спину, где в нескольких десятках метрах было старое, немного потрепанное временем, здание. — Но ты пришел слишком поздно: обсерватория закрылась. 

— Я не очень люблю животных, — Сонгю еле сдерживал улыбку, потому что Наму казался ему сейчас слишком забавным. И все, что он говорил: его слова звучали нелепо, но так искренне, по-детски глупо и наивно. 

— Теперь я буду знать это, — Наму потянулся к стаканчику с кофе. 

Стоило ли задавать вопросы? Как Ким отреагирует на любопытство с его стороны? Будет ли это слишком грубо: спросить, почему все это началось? Слева послышался выдох и тихий голос Кима, вырывающий Ухёна из цепи вопросов, заставляющий прислушаться:

— Я рад, что ты не решился облить меня. И я рад, что ты разговаривал со мной, потому что видеть, как ты с легкостью говоришь все, что приходит тебе на ум, было дико, пугающе, но мне хотелось так же. Я вообще не хотел говорить, Ухён. Очень долго было сложно произнести хотя бы слово. Все, что я произносил, воспринималось неправильно, с осуждением. Я выслушивал речи о том, что правильно или нет, слишком часто после сказанных слов. И начал думать, что, раз я говорю столько неправильных вещей, значит, я сам - неправильность, — Сонгю прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, будто раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать дальше: слова давались с трудом. — Они говорили, что я уродлив и мне стоит умереть. Что я не смогу сделать ничего со своей жизнью. Она пройдет мимо. Желания таких, как я, не должны исполняться. Мне так часто желали смерти, что это стало обыденностью. Я чувствовал, что теряю ко всему этому интерес, и мне становится плевать. Но вместе с этим и просыпаться становилось тяжелее. Есть не хотелось тоже. Желание остаться в кровати придавливало к одеялу. И мир показался однотонным в какой-то момент. Будто нет в нем ничего. 

Голос Сонгю сорвался на хрип и он прокашлялся, после зажмурившись и покачал головой, давая понять, что больше не скажет ни слова об этом. В голове проскользнула тревожная мысль: если он продолжит вспоминать, не вернется ли все снова? 

Ему не хотелось попасть туда еще раз. Ему было страшно даже думать о том, чтобы еще хотя бы раз не ощущать ничего. 

Наму смотрел на парня напротив, который сжимал пальцы так сильно, что на тыльной стороне его рук точно останутся следы от ногтей. Жалящего внутри оказалось так много, что его собственные ладони задрожали, и он почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком. 

Протянув свою руку, он коснулся руки Сонгю.

— Ты очень красивый, — вырвалось вместе с судорожным всхлипом. — Слишком красивый, Ким Сонгю. И я могу быть для тебя светом. Опорой. Могу каждый день повторять тебе это и говорить, что ты справишься со всем. Если ты захочешь. Только будь здесь. Останься на этой стороне и в реальности. Пожалуйста. 

Сонгю смотрел на него во все глаза, а Ухён просто не мог остановить поток слов, не понимая толком, что говорит и чувствуя дорожки слез на щеках: 

— Иногда нужно просто говорить. Говорить о чем угодно. Если тебе больно. Тогда боль делится на два и становится не такой сильной. Любая сложность, поделенная пополам, уже не кажется такой уж проблемной. Тебе не нужно притворяться сильным рядом со мной и улыбаться, если ты этого не хочешь. Ты можешь рассказывать мне, если кто-то задел тебя или сказал что-то плохое. И я могу слушать тебя. Столько, сколько будет нужно и…

— Боже, просто замолчи, пожалуйста, — Сонгю чувствовал себя сейчас таким смущенным и растерянным. Этот парень. Он просто рыдал в голос прямо перед ним и говорил такие вгоняющие в краску вещи. 

— Но я хочу…

Ким вырвал свои пальцы из руки Ухёна и закрыл ему рот ладонью, понимая, что больше не выдержит. 

— Пожалуйста, Ухён, — попросил Сонгю. — Просто перестань. Ладно? — дождавшись кивка, он убрал руку и чуть отодвинулся, с опаской продолжая смотреть на парня. 

Наму провел ладонями по щекам, стирая влагу, и выдохнул. Попытался успокоиться. Поднялся на ноги, взял стаканчик с горьким и холодным кофе. Сделал глоток и поморщился. 

В голове был кавардак.

— Почему 21:21? — нарушил молчание Сонгю.

Сначала Ухён не понял, что он имеет в виду, но, вспомнив про время, которое писал в записке, слабо улыбнулся и повернулся к нему, готовый ответит. Его голос почти не дрожал:

— Когда ты видишь, что часы и минуты сравнялись, значит, в твоей жизни все идет, как нужно; правильно. Но перед нашими встречами я ни разу не ловил ровное время. Вот и решил, что, написав, точно смогу. А ты опоздал. 

Ким виновато улыбнулся и потянулся за телефоном. Разблокировал экран.  
Часы показывали двенадцать. 

00:00.

Его улыбка стала шире, и он протянул Наму телефон, глядя точно во все еще красные глаза. 

— Станешь моим светом, назойливый Нам Ухён, значит?

Наму закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз снова собираются слезы, и кивнул. Сонгю только покачал головой, думая, что этот парень не только чудаковатый на всю голову, но еще и плакса. 

Угораздило же встретить его однажды. Упустить момент, когда Ухёна стало очень много.   
И кажется, он нравился ему. 


	6. Касания

У Ухёна тёплые руки и от его случайных касаний обоим становится очень неловко, но они приятны до легкого щекочущего чувства в груди. Он имеет привычку жаловаться, что его пальцы слишком короткие, ладони чересчур широкие и не такими они должны быть у музыканта. Сонгю же только коротко смеется всякий раз и напоминает, в каком учебном заведении он учится, чем заставляет парня обиженно дуть губы и бормотать, что он вообще-то очень хорошо поёт и играет на фоно, а еще: 

— Ты не даешь мне сбегать от реальности, — хмурится Ухён. 

— Потому что ты должен жить в ней, — шепчет в ответ Сонгю и пожимает плечами, а затем опускает взгляд в книгу, скрывая улыбку и давая понять Наму, что на этом разговор закончен и ему стоит последовать примеру старшего.

За стенами библиотеки было холодно, мокро и темно. Дождь барабанил по стеклам, вклиниваясь неловкими шорохами в мысли, не мешая сосредоточиться на материале и успокаивая: так можно было не бояться пропасть среди тысяч черных букв, складывающихся в не всегда понятные термины. Тепла хотелось очень сильно, как и солнца или звезд, потому что полностью серое или черное небо, без единого яркого луча или блестящей крошки, нагоняли хандру: лето не было летним. И только запах мокрого асфальта и приятная прохлада (если одеться по погоде, конечно) не давали совсем упасть духом. 

Сонгю оторвал глаза от книги и посмотрел на шмыгающего носом Наму, который уже успел подхватить где-то простуду. Ухён беззвучно шевелил губами, сжимал узловатыми пальцами учебник и выглядел очень забавным в своей увлеченности. Через пару дней у него был очередной экзамен, и подготовка к нему забирала все свободное время и силы, от чего Нам все больше казался неживым, особенно со своими ужасными мешками под глазами. 

Но он не жаловался. Ни разу не пожаловался Сонгю. Успевал даже спорить с ним, потому что:

— Это очень опасно.

— Я просто читаю, Ухён. В этом нет ничего опасного.

— Ты читаешь про апатическую депрессию, — Наму указывает на него кончиком карандаша с явным неодобрением и в его голосе хорошо слышится обвинение. Он смотрит на стопку из трех книг так, будто они способны вызвать у Кима болезнь одним прикосновением парня к ним. — Зачем?

— Я хочу знать об этом больше. Хочу понять, как я могу контролировать это. В какой момент мне стоит начать беспокоиться, чем это отличается от того, что вызвано усталостью и недостатком витаминов. Что мне стоит делать, если я начну чувствовать это снова. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. Не хочу пережить это еще раз. Никогда. 

Наму виновато опустил голову, понимая, что Сонгю прав, и его желание вполне объяснимо. Оно правильно. 

Старший называл это пустотой, серостью и сравнивал это состояние с бесконечным падением. Будто в невесомости. Ты стоишь на земле двумя ногами, но чувствуешь себя так, словно у тебя немыслимо кружится голова - и теряешь равновесие. Поэтому подниматься на ноги не хочется совсем. Это не имеет смысла: снова упадешь. 

Каждый чувствует это по-своему. Переживает по-своему, потому что любой человек - особенный, причина у всех своя, и это все сказывается, накапливается. То, что у одного вызовет апатию, у другого приведет к возникновению тревожности. Ухён хорошо это знал, но слушать описания Сонгю было невыносимо. Он пытался рассказать Наму историю до конца уже дважды, но каждый раз останавливался на середине, не в силах продолжать. 

— Хорошо. Только будь осторожен, — тихо говорит Ухён, поднимая на Сонгю глаза. В них столько отчаяния и беспокойства. — Я рядом, — добавляет он. — Прямо здесь. Не забывай. 

Об этом тяжело забыть. Ким каждый раз думает, что это смущает его и даже немного обижает: он ведь не маленький ребенок, и Наму стоит прекратить волноваться о нем так сильно. 

Он надеется, что это пройдет со временем: когда воспоминания о тех чувствах совсем потускнеют. А пока он ощущает еще и благодарность, поэтому молча кивает, глядя в глаза Ухёну с напускной серьезностью, и открывает первую книгу. 

Наму не жаловался ни разу. Только просил прийти к нему в библиотеку, старательно скрывая смущение в голосе или подбирая слова в сообщениях так, чтобы в них не было слишком много надежды на положительный ответ. Ухёну очень сильно хотелось видеться со старшим как можно больше, слушать его голос, узнавать что-то о нем, ведь теперь он мог получать ответы на задаваемые им вопросы, а не строить догадки. Он хотел, чтобы его слова о поддержке, сказанные возле старой обсерватории, не были пустыми. И Ким, кажется, не был против. Постепенно, шаг за шагом они становились все ближе, и Наму чувствовал себя счастливым. По-настоящему счастливым. Не называл это чувство пресловутыми бабочками в животе, но почти не спорил с Ёлем, когда тот изменил его имя у себя в телефоне на «влюбленный дурак»: он был с ним согласен, но сравнивать это чувство с чешуекрылыми не хотелось. 

Потрепав Нама по плечу и не сумев сдержать улыбку, когда тот испуганно дернулся на стуле, Сонгю прошептал:

— Нам пора домой. 

Ухён заторможено кивнул и, еще раз заглянув в книгу, поднялся со своего места. Запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша, и выдохнул часть воздуха из легких, а затем последовал за Кимом к выходу, попутно подхватывая со стола телефон и рюкзак со стула.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — сказал Сонгю с укором, стоило им выйти в коридор. У него самого начинали плавиться мозги и сильно болела спина от недостатка движения, а от вида потерянного Нама становилось совсем плохо. Он волновался. Упорство и старательность Ухёна – это замечательно, но парень явно переходил черту. — Я перестану отвечать на твои сообщения, если ты не будешь ложиться спать раньше.

Ухён, до этого старательно сдерживающий зевок, обернулся к нему, глядя с недоверием. 

— Все, что ты отвечаешь, это то, чтобы я шел спать, Сонгю. По сути, ничего не изменится даже, — пробубнил он и толкнул дверь, ведущую на улицу.

Его тут же окатило волной свежего воздуха и стало намного легче: порыв ветра будто скинул тяжелую вуаль усталости с плеч. Ухён обернулся и поднял голову вверх, глядя на огромные часы, украшавшие фасад здания: две минуты десятого. Он провел в библиотеке одиннадцать часов, почти не выпуская из рук книги и распечатки, и только Сонгю, регулярно напоминавший о необходимости есть, не давал ситуации стать совсем плачевной. 

Сделав пару шагов, Наму прикрыл глаза и развел руки в стороны, с наслаждением вдыхая. Легкие тут же заполнились запахом мокрой листвы и приближающейся грозы. Звук гуляющего в кронах деревьев ветра был приятным, и парень поймал себя на мысли, что хочет остаться в таком положении. Не двигаться, не открывать глаз. Стоять вот так и впитывать в себя тишину и спокойствие. Может быть, Ким был прав и ему стоило немного расслабиться?

Ухён почувствовал, что Сонгю остановился напротив него. Раз-два-три. Ощутил легкое прикосновение длинных пальцев к своим волосам. Ким осторожно приглаживал растрепавшиеся пряди, едва касаясь, мягко проводил по голове. Раз-два-три-четыре. Скользнул ниже, едва ощутимым касанием провел за ухом и спустился к шее. Остановившись у места, где отчетливо слышался участившийся пульс, он едва слышно произнес:

— Ты нервничаешь.

Зажмурившись и рвано выдохнув, Ухён отшатнулся, понимая, что больше не выдержит и сгорит на месте. Сердце билось, как только что пойманная в клетку птица, а щеки горели от смущения. Он чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, потому что все это было слишком выбивающим из колеи, странным, приятным, необходимым. Безумным. 

— Ты настоящий вообще? — Наму прошептал первое, что пришло в голову и за что он успел зацепиться, а затем принялся качать головой со стороны в сторону с такой силой, будто пытался вытрясти из нее иллюзию. 

Но Сонгю продолжал стоять перед ним и улыбаться широко и ярко. Немного смущенный, но явно довольный своей выходкой и произведенным эффектом. Он протянул руку к ладони Наму, привлекая к себе внимание, и ответил:

— Самый реальный Ким Сонгю. И прекрати так трусить головой: в ней же не останется ничего из того, что ты выучил сегодня. 

У Ухёна теплые руки и он слишком часто случайно касается ладоней Сонгю, передавая ему стаканчики с кофе, отбирая учебники или отдавая последнее печенье. Ему хочется, чтобы старший ел как можно больше, и эта болезненная худоба, оставшаяся после затяжной депрессии, скорее покинула его тело, не нависая больше безмолвным напоминанием. 

Он заставляет Сонгю улыбаться очень часто, рассказывая совершенно несмешные шутки, говоря первое, что придет ему в голову и поражая своей то ли слишком явной искренностью, то ли переходящей черту чудаковатостью.

Это все заразно: Наму говорит, не задумываясь; делает то, что хочется сделать именно сейчас. И глядя на это, становится очень легко совершать необдуманные действия и идти на поводу у желаний, не анализируя их предварительно.

Рядом с Нам Ухёном уютно и светло. Он поймет. Или очень постарается это сделать. 

Страх отступает под мимолетными касаниями. И однажды он исчезнет насовсем. 


	7. Объятия

Серое небо никогда не располагало Сонгю к себе и не настраивало на положительный лад. В такие дни, как сегодня, хотелось зашторить окна, чтобы не видеть однотонное полотно без пятен или полосок другого оттенка, и просидеть в темноте до завтра в надежде, что погода изменится. В груди селилось обычно странное давящее чувство то ли грусти, то ли тоски, и было непонятно, от чего и по кому. И когда пройдет. 

Только не впускайте это небо в квартиру. Ему здесь не хватит места.

Он не включает свет на кухне и варит себе кофе после трехчасового перебора клавиш в попытке то ли придумать, то ли воспроизвести. Желание играть у Сонгю в такие дни всегда особенно сильное, но что именно – он не знает, поэтому изводить себя может долго. Ким попеременно то касался клавиш, то опускал руки, то проводил по синтезатору кончиками пальцев, то откидывался на спинку стула, невидящим взглядом смотря в потолок и в отчаянии пытаясь придумать. Даже брал телефон в руки, включал музыку, но, разочаровываясь, сбегал на кухню. 

— Это неправильно – эта зависимость. 

И так незрело – сидеть вот так на кухне и смотреть, как пар поднимается над чашкой, вместо того, чтобы заняться делами. Хочется уметь контролировать и бороться со связью настроение-цвет-неба-работоспособность. Взгляд становится тусклым, мысли бегут в другом направлении и пальцы сжимают края чашки крепче. Неосознанно. Но мир вокруг начинает исчезать. 

Он не думает ни о чем, сидя на привычном месте, только чувствует пустоту в голове и мыслях, вязкую дымку тумана, будто мир стал нереальным, и понемногу, по небольшим частям сам Сонгю начал исчезать. Почти сказочность-выдуманность, такое даже представить сложно, но оно происходит и видится ему обычным, привычным, нормальным. Не пугает и не вызывает панику или ужас. Как будто так и должно быть. 

Сонгю не вздрагивает от звука дверного звонка, покорно разжимает пальцы на чашке с остывшим кофе (странно, ведь прошло всего несколько минут) и идет к двери. Не задумывается, когда открывает ее, и смотрит все еще мимо этой реальности. 

В дверях стоит Ухён, держа в руках коробку с чем-то сладким, и Ким невидяще скользит по его фигуре, с кончиков волос до носков ботинок. Замечает, что пальто мокрое, а в волосах - капли дождя. 

— Почему ты так долго не открывал? — Ухён улыбается Сонгю и ждет, что тот ответит ему тем же, но Ким разворачивается и медленно идет обратно, в сторону кухни. Там остался недопитый кофе.

Наму смотрит, не понимая, проходит внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь, снимает обувь, пальто и шарф. Убирает одежду в шкаф, а лимонные пирожные - на полку. Спешно догоняет Сонгю и разворачивает к себе лицом.

Им обоим хватает всего двух движений секундной стрелки на циферблате часов. Сонгю – для первой осознанной мысли, а Ухёну – для паники. 

— Сонгю, — слова застревают в горле у Наму, он обхватывает лицо старшего ладонями и заставляет смотреть на себя, пытаясь продумать план действий за пару секунд.

Раз.   
Два. 

У Ким Сонгю взгляд такой же, как небо за окном, а значит, зашторенные окна не спасли. И это пугает намного сильнее, чем тот ужастик, который Ёль заставил его посмотреть на днях. Он чувствует, как к кончикам пальцев постепенно подбирается дрожь, расходясь от ног, и рывком прижимает Сонгю к себе, обхватывая руками плечи. 

Наму отрывисто выдыхает и, словно в бреду, начинает шептать что-то про свет, зажмуривается и проклинает себя мысленно: где его хладнокровие, умение действовать в экстренных ситуациях, когда дело касается Кима. Когда он уже научится и этому тоже?

А Сонгю слышит. И думает, что напугал Наму слишком сильно. Обвиняет во всем погоду и обнимает его в ответ. 

Вот так просто. Без таблеток, чая и долгих бесед. Смеется коротко ему в шею и тычется носом во влажные волосы. 

— Сонгю.

Ухён открывает глаза и сжимает сильнее пальцами футболку на спине старшего, собирая ее в складки. Он хочет спросить, что случилось, но ком в горле ужасно мешает.

— Это все погода, Наму, — шепчет Сонгю, проводит ладонями по спине парня, пытаясь успокоить, и легко добавляет: — Прости.

Ухён кивает, но из рук Кима не выпускает. Теперь ему нужно время и немного настоящего Ким Сонгю. 

— Я принес пирожные. 

— Я видел.

— Мы будем смотреть фильм?

— Если ты меня отпустишь.

— Ты напугал меня, — Нам все-таки немного отстраняется, но ненадолго, чтобы заглянуть старшему в глаза, а потом снова прижимается к нему. Взгляд у Сонгю теперь виноватый и теплый, так что волноваться не о чем, однако стоять так слишком приятно и упускать такую возможность нельзя. 

— «Я твой свет, твой свет, свет», да?

Ким тянет фразу очень медленно, прямо Ухёну на ухо, и у того краснеют щеки, уши, покрывается шея мурашками и провалиться под землю хочется очень сильно.

Но Наму собирает себя по кусочкам в единое целое, плюет на стыд и отстраняется. Одергивает рубашку, делает шаг в сторону кухни и, не оборачиваясь, очень уверенно и серьезно говорит:

— Идем пить чай и смотреть фильм.

А Сонгю смеется. Чересчур ярко и звонко. От этого серость рассыпается, растворяется и в доме снова становится светло. 


	8. Поцелуй

Однажды Ухён целует Сонгю. Спонтанно, удивляя даже себя самого. 

Он уже стоит на пороге его квартиры, держась за дверную ручку, и готовится выйти на лестничную клетку, когда в мыслях что-то щелкает, заставляя зажмуриться, развернуться резко, едва не теряя равновесие, и легко коснуться губ Кима своими. Почти невесомо. Замирая в таком положении. Не чувствуя вращения земли под ногами или бабочек в животе. Ему странно, влюбленно-тепло и восторженно, но страшно больше, поэтому он отстраняется быстро, бросает на ходу что-то вроде «до встречи» и громко хлопает дверью. 

Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, сбегает по лестнице, не оборачиваясь, и выбегает на улицу, останавливаясь только здесь. Хватает рваными глотками воздух и чувствует, как горят щеки и бьет мелкая дрожь. Наму думает, что, наверное, нечто похожее он должен был бы испытать, если бы прыгнул с парашютом.

Ему стыдно, невыносимо стыдно, и он не знает, как смотреть теперь старшему в глаза.

Ухён садится в автобусе как можно дальше, накидывает капюшон толстовки, скрывая лицо, заглушает посторонние звуки музыкой из наушников и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть улиц. Он не смотрит привычно на время и хочет раствориться в том, чем сам себя сейчас окружает. Спрятаться, чтобы никто его больше не нашел. 

Скрещивая руки на груди, прислоняется головой к стеклу, неприятно бьется макушкой пару раз о него, после чего отстраняется раздосадовано: в фильмах врут, а такая поза годится не для грусти, а для самоповреждения.

Наверное, после этого Сонгю больше не захочет с ним разговаривать. 

Наверное, после этого они никогда больше не увидятся.

Он корит себя за несдержанность. Думает, что стоило сначала поговорить со старшим о том, что он нравится ему, нравится очень сильно и так давно. Стоило взять себя в руки тогда, чтобы смело посмотреть в глаза Киму, а не хлопать дверью вот так, отчаянно пытаясь убежать от бешеного стука собственного сердца о грудную клетку. 

Или, может, стоило бы набраться смелости сейчас и позвонить, но у него ком в горле, а дышать все еще получается с трудом и через раз. Ухёна все так же охватывает паника-волнение от одной только мысли об этом, и в комнате ждет чересчур проницательный Ли Сонёль, с которым разговаривать не хочется, а молчание вызовет подозрений еще больше.

На улице ветрено. Небо чистое, а воздух холодный и пропитан пылью. Нам замерзнет очень быстро, если останется здесь надолго. Его, будто плотным одеялом, окутывает ночь и усталость. Они приходят резко и в один момент, сменяя водоворот из мыслей смирением, отчего становится почему-то только более мерзко – очень похоже на мелкий дождь со снегом. 

А когда он открывает дверь комнаты, встречается с Ёлем взглядом, то обнаруживает у друга удивительную способность – эмоции на его лице могут сменяться с удивительной скоростью.  
  
— Что случилось? 

Ухён слышит в его голосе настороженность, выдыхает и думает над тем, что он может ответить. Улыбается так натянуто и совсем неискренне, и выдыхает: 

— Я сбежал от Ким Сонгю.

И прежде, чем Ёль начнет смеяться, спрашивать или шутить, продолжает, рассказывая почти все, почти от начала и до конца. Сначала тихо и неуверенно, сомневаясь, а потом все громче и громче, обретая уверенность. И когда у него заканчиваются слова, желание ходить по комнате кругами и эмоции, он выдыхает, чувствуя облегчение. 

— А дальше? 

— Дальше? — Нам смотрит удивленно. 

— Он кричал, отталкивал? Ударил? Что произошло после того, как ты его поцеловал?

Последнее сказанное другом слово – смущает. Ухён чувствует, как лицо заливает краской. Все это так неправильно и так нереально. Похоже на пересказ какой-то книги или сна. 

Он качает головой, отрицая каждый из предложенных вариантов. Не было ничего. 

Сонгю не сделал ничего. 

— Тогда почему ты сбежал?

Ухён понимает, что иногда объяснить что-то даже самому себе очень сложно. Почти невыполнимая задача. Минутные порывы – это так глупо, но они все еще существуют и руководят тобой. Он не может ответить на вопрос Сонёля, потому что и побег, и поцелуй были просто сиюминутным желанием, неконтролируемым. Ему показалось, что, если не сделать этого сейчас, то случится что-то непоправимое. А потом Наму испугался, но в своем страхе признаться еще тяжелее, чем рассказать о том, что все, что произошло, просто необдуманный поступок.

Ли вздыхает. Громко, и это заставляет Ухёна поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Только не вздумай теперь жалеть об этом, — говорит он почти строго, а Нам улыбается криво.

— Не смогу.

Он не жалеет. Но спустя три дня чувствует себя совсем плохо и оставляет попытки перестать себя винить. Быть собой становится тяжело, и он сдувается, больше походит на перегоревшую лампочку и почти не разговаривает. Ухён начинает смотреть на часы еще чаще, стараясь поймать правильное-время, чтобы доказать самому себе, что все произошедшее – не ошибка. Сонёль говорит, что это становится навязчивой идеей, одержимостью и все больше похоже на обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Он даже пытается отобрать у Нама телефон, но тот сбегает на занятия раньше, чем Ли протягивает к нему руку. 

Ему тяжело даже думать о Сонгю, потому что каждая мысль о нем сопровождается страхом стать объектом ненависти старшего. То, какие эмоции могли поглотить Кима, то, как он отреагировал на произошедшее – в его голове пишутся тысячи сценариев, и только десять из них имеют счастливый конец. Поэтому он закапывается в отчеты, списки, истории болезней своих пациентов. Он каждый день засиживается допоздна в приемном отделении, изучая журналы, регистрирующие поток больных. 

Он становится тенью, лишь отражением себя прежнего. Сам съедает изнутри с поразительной скоростью.

Поэтому, когда спустя неделю его вызывает к себе Ким Сонхи, и, не скрывая осуждения во взгляде, протягивает слегка помятый конверт, он не испытывает ничего. Прячет его в одну из папок, которые держит в руках, и кивает, слегка подаваясь вперед, выражая благодарность. 

После того, как за его спиной закрывается дверь, Ухён спускается вниз, надеясь, что коридор на первом этаже окажется безлюдным, и он сможет немного посидеть в тишине. Он чувствует острую необходимость хотя бы десять минут потратить на то, чтобы не слышать никаких звуков и смотреть прямо перед собой, на белую стену. Ему хочется раствориться в пустоте.

На белой бумаге черной ручкой выведено его имя, неразборчиво и будто в спешке. Наму хмурится, когда разглядывает его. А когда открывает и пробегает взглядом по первым строчкам, жалеет, что не сделал это позже. Не здесь и точно не сейчас. 

Ему бы хотелось подготовить себя к этому немного, потому что его руки дрожат, из-за чего читать написанное удается с трудом.

_«Ухён._

_Когда ты говорил мне, что писать письма – тяжело, поэтому все, что ты смог, это короткая записка, я подумал, что это не может быть так. Что такого в листе бумаги и мыслях в твоей голове? Но сейчас подбирать слова мне удается с трудом, потому что я не знаю, с чего должен начать. Наверняка ты уже думаешь, что я ненавижу тебя, презираю и видеть не хочу. Но это не так._

_Ты нравишься мне. И мне стоило сказать тебе об этом немного раньше. А еще о том, что ты отлично справляешься с тем, чтобы быть моим светом, хорошо готовишь и твои шутки действительно очень смешные. Но подхожу ли я на роль того, кому стоит освещать путь?_

_Однажды ты сказал, что иногда просто нужно говорить, если больно. О чем угодно. Однако каждый рассказ должен иметь свой конец, даже если это будет тяжело. С долгими паузами, выкручиванием пальцев и прочими неприятными вещами, дающими ощущение того, что давящее и невероятно мерзкое чувство в груди отступило._

_И когда ты просил рассказать, у меня всегда перехватывало дыхание, потому что это не то, о чем хочется вспоминать и говорить._

_Ухён._

_Я пытался покончить с собой._

_Эта мысль пришла не сразу. И сначала я думал, что все держу под контролем. Когда я слышал очередное пожелание смерти и слова о том, что я ничего не стою, я кричал в ответ. Когда я срывал голос, то хрипел почти беззвучно, но всегда атаковал. Меня втаптывали в грязь самые близкие люди, но мне хотелось верить в то, что это временно и пройдет. Поэтому каждый раз, когда я сбегал после очередной ссоры из дома, всего лишь бродил по городу, пока не успокаивался. А потом возвращался обратно._

_Но это было похоже на порочный круг – повторялось из раза в раз и становилось только хуже._

_В какой-то момент я начал кусать руки и выламывать пальцы, чтобы сдержаться. Чтобы больше не говорить ничего. Но им мои ответы для того, чтобы кричать, были уже не нужны._

_В тот день шел дождь, а я начинал думать, что, пожалуй, все не так плохо. Проснулся с этой мыслью утром и почти захотелось поговорить нормально. Пожелать доброго утра и вместе позавтракать. Может, моя слабая надежда на то, что мы можем быть нормальной семьей снова, и сделала их слова особенно болезненными._

_Перед тем, как уйти, я прошептал, что исполню их желание._

_Знаешь, до этого я никогда не понимал, почему люди делают это. Жизнь – самое ценное. Потеряв ее, ты уже ничего не сможешь исправить. Но тогда, бесцельно шатаясь по улицам, я чувствовал, что по рукам скатываются холодные капли, и больше ничего. Думал, что понял всех, кто пытается заглушить боль сигаретами, спиртным и наркотиками._

_Я шел, не думая о том, что переходить дорогу на красный – опасно. Мне было все равно._

_Но в последний момент я оступился, а машина, громко сигналя, проехала мимо. Меня крепко держали за руку, что-то кричали, но я все еще не понимал, почему все вокруг так смотрят на меня и почему в глазах человека напротив, совершенно мне незнакомого, такой страх._

_После этого. И до самой встречи с тобой. Я не испытывал ничего._

_Я слушал музыку, но не слышал слов и нот. Я просто чувствовал потребность каждый день включать ее. Я не понимал, зачем нужна еда или сон. Сидя в темной комнате, ощущал себя нормально, но все вокруг почему-то говорили, что я не в порядке. Со временем я начал выходить из дома._

_Не смотреть никому в глаза. Сворачивать на безлюдные улицы. На автобусных остановках стоять как можно ближе к дороге._

_Раньше._

_Сейчас я боюсь машин и меня не пугают люди. Мне тяжело, когда кто-то кричит, даже если это меня не касается. Это – остаточные явления. И мне столько всего еще придется сделать, чтобы справиться и с ними тоже._

_Ты назойливый. Ты говоришь так много, что у меня раньше раскалывалась голова. Когда ты смеешься, у тебя странно дергаются плечи. И у тебя такие ужасные мешки под глазами, растрепанные волосы. Теплые руки. Несмотря на то, что ты родился зимой, ты не любишь мерзнуть, поэтому всегда одеваешься по погоде. У тебя, кажется, есть целая коллекция шарфов, и я хочу это увидеть._

_Ты невероятный, Нам Ухён._

_И я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной каждую секунду. Потому что с тобой я не боюсь жить»._

Наму ощущает мокрые дорожки на своих щеках, то, как дрожат его ладони и как он не может связно мыслить. Он знал о депрессии так много. Изучил сущность заболевания и даже бесполезные методы лечения. Но Ухён никогда не задумывался о том, насколько болезненны могут быть прошлые и не-его переживания. 

Ему нужно сейчас же увидеть Сонгю. 

Эта мысль такая громкая, и он не замечает. Того, как снимает халат и запихивает его в рюкзак, не позаботившись о том, чтобы аккуратно сложить. Людей и машин, дороги и шума ночного города. Не осознает, что почти бежит, а его дыхание сбивается, когда он перепрыгивает через несколько ступенек, чтобы оказаться перед знакомой дверью как можно быстрее и нажать на дверной звонок. Звонкая трель разносится по всему этажу, приводя его в чувства.

Волосы Ухёна в беспорядке, глаза красные от недавних слез, а тело бьет мелкая дрожь. Ему дышать удается с трудом и, когда Сонгю распахивает дверь и встречается с ним взглядом, к горлу подступает ком.

Наму делает шаг вперед, всхлипывая. Чувствуя себя так отвратительно, потому что он избегал старшего все это время. Потому что каждый раз, когда Сонгю обрывал рассказ, он говорил, что в этом нет ничего страшного, и они могут поговорить об этом позже, не догадываясь о том, что Киму необходимо было рассказать. 

Должен быть кто-то, кто выслушает, примет и поймет - Ухён всегда думал так. А сам упустил из вида нечто настолько важное.

Еще один шаг парня заставляет старшего отступить. Он не может отвести взгляд, хотя видеть Наму, разбитого и измотанного, невыносимо.

— Ухён, — начинает Ким, но тот делает еще один шаг. Дверь захлопывается за его спиной, а сам он обнимает Сонгю. Крепко, так, что дыхание перехватывает у обоих, и зарывается носом в его волосы. 

— Прости. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

У Ухёна дрожит голос, и он, кажется, снова плачет, продолжая сдавленно шептать извинения и не слыша слов старшего, не чувствуя, как чужие руки осторожно гладят по спине, а потом запутываются в волосах, стараясь успокоить. Все кажется таким хрупким и ненадежным, будто сломаться может от легкого дуновения весеннего ветра. И странно, но спокойно.

— Развел сырость, — улыбается Сонгю.

Он обхватывает лицо Наму ладонями и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Ухён глупо носом шмыгает и чувствует, как становится невыносимо стыдно, неловко, а щеки горят от смущения. Ему бы снова уткнуться носом Киму в шею, чтобы не видеть его лица и не чувствовать себя так, словно о нем известно абсолютно все.

— Я больше не позволю тебе этого, — отводя взгляд, говорит младший, и голос его хриплый и будто незнакомый. — Я буду с тобой каждую секунду, чтобы следить и предупреждать все плохое, слышишь?

— Переедешь ко мне? 

— Если это потребуется, — бормочет Нам.

А Сонгю улыбается. Он тихо, почти неслышно, шепчет извинения и целует, мягко, но настойчиво, требуя ответа. Губы Ухёна соленые из-за слез, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Потому что все наконец-то на своих местах и не нужно больше ждать призрачного «однажды». 


End file.
